Reste avec moi, ne m'oublie pas et aime moi
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Le GPS a gagné la guerre contre l'armée de Serizawa, mais le lycée n'est toujours pas uni. De plus, Genji vient de déclarer la guerre à Hosen involontairement. Tamao ne voit pas ça d'un bon œil et boude Takiya jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prouve ce qu'il vaut.


Titre: Reste avec moi, ne m'oublie pas et aime moi  
Auteur: Shizumi  
Source: Crow Zero II  
Genre: Yaoi  
Couple: Genji x Serizawa  
Disclamer: Pas à moi...dommage, je voudrait bien d'un Izaki et pis Seri serai à Shany ^^  
Commentaire: Encore pour Shany ^^ Et comme il y a un deuxième film, bah fallait faire une fic qui fasse suite aussi aux autres ^^ Cela fait tout une saga XD En fait, elle fait pas vraiment suite à "Embrasse-moi et Reste avec moi"

**Reste avec moi, ne m'oublie pas et aime moi**

La piscine du GPS était devenu un vrai dépotoir. L'eau était tellement sale qu'on voyait à peine le fond. Genji était assis sur le bord, regardant plus loin. Rinda-man était là et le regardait aussi. Takiya fumait, l'air nonchalant. Au-dessus, ses lieutenants observaient la scène. Genji s'était levé, avait jeté sa cigarette et avançait vers un nouveau combat, de plus en plus vite. Il se jeta sur Rinda-man, mais ce dernier le maîtrisait encore. Chuta criait, Makise regardait la scène, l'air un peu désespéré et Izaki semblait avoir honte pour Takiya.

Genji était déjà à terre, Rinda-man s'éloigna. Takiya se releva, essayant de tenir sur ses jambes, mais peine perdu, il s'écroula parterre. Dans le lycée, Serizawa et sa bande observaient la scène. Ils rentrèrent une fois le combat fini. Tamao avait honte pour Genji. Dire qu'il s'était fait battre par lui et que maintenant, ils étaient ensemble.

-Désolé Serizawa, tu as perdu ton pari, dit Tokaji.  
-Don't mind.

Serizawa piocha de l'argent dans une espèce de caisse et le donna à Tokaji, mais il n'y avait pas assez. Le leader n'y faisait pas attention et songeait au fait que Takiya devra le rembourser. Il avait beau parier sur son amant, il perdait toujours, mais surtout, depuis qu'il était chef de Suzuran, il s'occupait moins de lui. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, discutant de la raison pour laquelle Genji s'obstinait à vouloir battre Rinda-man. Tokaji parlait déjà de reprendre le pouvoir, mais les frères Mikami ne semblaient pas vouloir refaire la même grande bataille. Tokaji chercha l'approbation de Serizawa.

Ce dernier réfléchissait au fait que s'il avait le pouvoir, Genji ne serait peut être plus obsédé par Rinda-man, ne trainerait pas constamment avec ce blond et resterait plutôt avec lui. Ils s'installèrent dehors pour faire un barbecue. Tamao ne voulait plus se prendre la tête.

Manabu rejoignit les autres au barbecue extérieur, ramenant à son frère des choses à faire griller. Shoji lisait tandis que les autres jouaient aux cartes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les interrompit en tombant dans les barbelées. Ils semblaient surpris de voir que c'était Kawanishi, le lycée Hosen à ses trousses. Serizawa et ses amis se levèrent pour avancer vers ceux d'Hosen, ça lui changerai les idées. Chacun se hurlait dessus, Tokio essayait d'obtenir le calme.

-Serizawa ! Oi, tu vas protéger Kawanishi ? Demanda Matoba.  
-Suzuran et Hosen ont signé un armistice, tenta de calmer Tokio.

Mais ceux d'Hosen n'étaient pas prêt d'abandonner, car ils attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps. De plus Kawanishi ne fait plus partit de Suzuran. Serizawa répliqua qu'ils étaient sur leur territoire, ce n'était donc pas à Hosen de décider. A lui non plus en fait, mais ces derniers temps, il en voulait à Takiya d'être distant, de le négliger, alors il pouvait bien en faire qu'à sa tête.

En parlant du loup, Genji et ses lieutenants marchaient vers le lycée. Chuta essayait de le convaincre d'oublier Rinda-man, et de plutôt unifier Suzuran. Makise l'approuva. Décidément, tout le monde était contre le fait qu'il s'entête à se battre contre ce deuxième année. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent la scène entre Hosen et le groupe à Serizawa. Ils s'approchèrent, Genji interpella Tokio.

-Oi, Geronimo.  
-Genji.  
-Laisse. Je m'en occupe. Que foutez vous ici ? Demanda Takiya.  
-On ne t'as pas sonnez, répondit Serizawa.  
-Pour qui te prends tu ?  
-Tu te laisse marcher dessus ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un chef de lycée, provoqua un rouquin.

Genji tira un coup sur sa cigarette avant de mettre un poing dans la figure du provocateur et d'enchaîner les coups avec Hosen. Tokio l'arrêta en l'attrapant, pendant que Matoba calmait ses hommes. Maintenant, l'armistice entre les deux lycées étaient rompu. Genji ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais tous ceux autour de lui comprenaient les lourdes conséquences qui en résulterait. Serizawa tenta de négocier, mais Hosen voulait rien savoir, la guerre était déclarée.

Genji était prêt à continuer à se battre, mais Tokio, aidé de Makise, l'en empêchèrent. Izaki voulait s'en aller, mais tomba sur un étudiant d'Hosen ayant un parapluie noir qui le fixait. Hosen s'en alla finalement. Serizawa commença à discuter avec Kawanishi, mais ce dernier parti aussi. Genji ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Demanda Tamao.

Genji ne comprenait pas, mais ses lieutenants savaient qu'ils devraient être nombreux pour venir à bout d'Hosen.

-Le nouveau chef de Suzuran n'assure pas, conclu Serizawa en retournant au barbecue.

Il pris une des saucisses grillées et la mangea en regardant Takiya. Qu'il ne s'occupe pas de lui au lycée passe encore, mais qu'il foute le bordel comme ça, Serizawa était déçu. Il aurait pensé que Genji aurait un peu évolué depuis le temps, mais il réfléchissait pas. Sa phrase était à double sens et il espérait que Takiya le remarquerait. Ce dernier finit par s'en aller, suivit des ses amis. Manabu les salua. Tamao se surpris à penser "bon débarra".

_Flash back_

Il y a deux ans, Hosen et Suzuran se livra un grande bataille dont Tokio et Serizawa faisait parti, ainsi que Kawanishi. Le chef du lycée d'Hosen était fort et arriva devant Kawanishi à un moment. Ce dernier sortit un petit couteau, Bito frappa, mais Kawanishi esquiva et ce fut la fin. Il avait tuer le chef d'Hosen.

_Fin du flash back_

Genji écoutait l'histoire entre Hosen et Suzuran de la bouche du patron du bar. Il comprenait enfin d'où venait l'armistice. Le patron lui rappela que l'armistice était très importante et qu'il fallait la respecter. Takiya ne savait plus trop où regarder, et encore moins quand le patron compris qu'il avait fait une connerie. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Tamao l'avait regardé de cette façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui s'était passé si on ne lui disait rien.

Ruka arriva et tenta de discuter un peu avec Takiya, mais il parlait toujours aussi peu. Elle lui parla de Ken. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois que tout s'était passé: la bataille contre Serizawa, la disparition de Ken, sa relation avec Tamao, la conquête de Suzuran, les défaites contre Rinda-man...

…

Serizawa limait une fléchette géante minutieusement. Il avait fait une petite queue de cheval avec ses longs cheveux. Il avait pris un élastique à Genji pour s'attacher les cheveux. Il avait l'air de se laisser un peu aller depuis les 6 derniers mois: mal rasé, tong aux pieds, pantalon retroussé pour en faire un bermuda. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à plaire à quelqu'un...Non, il avait personne à qui plaire.

-Yosh !

Il se leva, posa sa cigarette et se mit en face de sa cible. Il visa avec sa main, pris un petit élan et lança en plein dans le mille. Il était très heureux, le montra à Tokio, mais vit quelqu'un qui calma sa joie. Il avait décidé de plus le voir après les cours depuis l'incident. Il se montrait aussi froid qu'avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

-Salut Geronimo.  
-Oh, tu es en retard.  
-Oh.

Le GPS et Serizawa devrait s'allier, d'après Tokio, mais Takiya semblait pas vouloir en entendre parler. Pour lui, il suffisait qu'il batte Rinda-man et le problème de l'unification serait réglé. Décidément, il ne voulait pas lâcher cette idée. Tamao allait commencer à croire que ce rouquin plaisait à son amant, mais c'était simplement sa jalousie qui s'exprimait, il le savait.

-Je ne t'ai jamais reconnu comme chef de Suzuran, provoqua Serizawa. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant toi.

Derrière ses paroles, Tamao voulait faire comprendre à Genji qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois. Que s'il tenait à lui, Takiya aurai beaucoup de choses à changer. Il s'en alla, ne se retournant même pas quand Tokio l'appela. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à un moment pour lui dire de faire attention à sa tête. C'était bien le seul point sur lequel Tamao était d'accord avec Genji.

Genji rentra chez lui. Son père lui posa des question sur Suzuran, à quoi Takiya répondit brièvement, n'ayant pas envie de songer au fait qu'il était en froid avec Serizawa. Ensuite, il lui présenta un femme aux cheveux rouges et blonds comme sa nouvelle maman. Mais ce n'était qu'une blague à laquelle Genji ne réagit pas. Il avait pas envie de rire. Il arrivait pas à battre Rinda-man, Suzuran était loin d'être unifié et devait se préparer à un guerre contre Hosen. Mais le pire, c'était de passer ses nuits seul, loin de Tamao.

Même si ce n'était pas le grand luxe, il se sentait bien, apaisé de toute colère, aimé chez son amant. Et voilà qu'on le privait de tout ça. Il n'exprimait pas souvent ses sentiments, à Suzuran, il devait jouer les chefs. Il ne pouvait pas pas se laisser aller à ses envies devant tout le monde, il devait faire semblant. Pourtant, il y a des fois où il aimerait bien le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ou tout simplement rester avec lui. Même s'il devait l'avouer, ces derniers temps, son esprit était plus accaparé par Rinda-man et son obsession à le vaincre. Oui, il n'assurait vraiment pas ses derniers temps.

A Suzuran, les frères Mikami parlèrent d'aller à la réunion organisée par le GPS, car ils ont l'intention de l'intégrer. Shoji baissa la canne à pêche qu'il tenait, surpris par cette annonce. Tokaji allait s'y opposer, mais Serizawa lui demanda de les laisser faire. Ce n'était pas comme si son armée existait vraiment et ils n'avaient pas tord. Mais pas question que Tamao rejoigne Genji. Les frangins allèrent chez Tokio, lui demandant de se lever. Manabu lui prit la main et lui donna un tube de glu.

-Si ta tête se casse...colle là avec ça !

Puis ils s'en allèrent pour de bon. Leur petite scène fit sourire Tamao, Tokio ne comprenant pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Serizawa songea que leurs délires allaient quand même lui manquer un peu. Maintenant qu'il passait plus la plus part de ses soirées avec Genji, il pouvait rester avec ses amis. Et ainsi, il songeait au fait que malgré tous ses défauts, Takiya lui manquait énormément et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne cèderait pas.

Sur le toit, Genji regarda son armée et la trouvait vraiment pas grande. Les frères Mikami se sentaient déjà chez eux, saluant les autres, ayant tagué le mur. Manabu donna à Genji un gilet Mikami Brothers que ce dernier mit.

-Ils me manquent de respect, comme Serizawa.  
-Les corbeaux ne s'unissent pas facilement, répondit Izaki.

Chuta arriva pour annoncer que Makise était introuvable. Les frères Mikami réagirent comme si c'était un grave crime: Makise était pas alors qu'ils avaient fait le déplacement ! Rien n'allait dans la vie de Takiya en ce moment.

Genji était énervé. Quatre de ses camarades étaient tombés dans une embuscade d'Hosen. Izaki lui annonça que certains membres de la bande à Serizawa avaient subit le même sort. Shun essayait de faire comprendre à Takiya la gravité de la situation. Si c'était Genji qui aurait été battu, Suzuran aurait perdu la guerre.

Mais ce dernier en avait marre et était prêt à céder sa place de leader à qui le voudrait. Il en avait marre, il voulait simplement faire sa vie tranquillement...avec Serizawa. Même battre Rinda-man ne l'intéressait plus autant. Hosen...il avait aucune envie de se battre et en même temps, il aurait voulu y aller tout de suite, venger ses amis. Il était tiraillé entre ses sentiments contradictoires.

-Tu n'as rien compris ! J'ai parié sur toi. Ne me déçoit pas.

Izaki lui dit d'unifier Suzuran, mais que Genji ne devait pas agir avant son signal. Il s'occuperait de tout. Takiya songea qu'il se reposait beaucoup sur Shun, il méritait plus que lui d'être le chef du GPS. Si ça avait été le cas, il se casserait pas autant la tête, il pourrait s'occuper de Tamao un peu mieux.

Serizawa était pas en grande forme: d'abord parce que certain de ses hommes étaient tombé dans une embuscade de Hosen et était gravement blessés pour certain, ensuite, Genji lui manquait, mais il allait pas faiblir et revenir juste parce qu'il était trop accro au leader du GPS. Tokaji s'en était mieux tiré que Tsukamoto. Shoji reviendrait qu'après trois mois d'hospitalisation. Un certain Ryo serait responsable. Mais des bruits de pas leur firent tourner la tête vers Izaki qui arrivait. Tokaji se leva pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais le blond regardait Tamao dans les yeux et s'adressa uniquement à lui.

-Serizawa...Battons-nous.

L'intéressé sourit. Ils allèrent dehors, près des vélos. L'enjeu: si Serizawa perdait, il devrait intégrer le GPS. Pour Tamao, c'était l'occasion de se défouler sur ce blondinet qui tournait trop près de son Genji. Après tout, n'était-il pas un grand jaloux ? Izaki était le premier sur sa liste de rival et sûrement le seul sérieux adversaire.

-Tu fais ça pour Takiya ?  
-Peu importe la raison. Depuis que je suis à Suzuran, je n'ai jamais vu un beau paysage. Ma vision était toujours floue, car tu étais devant moi.  
-C'est vrai qu'on s'était jamais battu.

Izaki avança pour commencer à le frapper, mais Serizawa esquiva facilement. Il paraît les coups et les rendait. Néanmoins, Tamao saignait à la lèvre, il commençait à apprécier le combat et ria avant de lancer des coups plus lourds, ne prenant plus la peine de se défendre. Ils n'étaient pas dans un bon état, mais continuaient. Puis Serizawa attrapa le bras d'Izaki et lui donna plusieurs coups dans le ventre. Le blond donna un coup plus fort qui envoya Tamao un peut plus loin, mais il en fallait plus pour le faire tomber. Serizawa pris de l'élan et sauta à pieds joints sur Izaki qui passa par-dessus les vélos.

La pluie commença à tomber. Izaki s'accrocha à une barre pour essayer de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas. Serizawa sourit, puis s'en alla. Il ramassa un parapluie blanc qui trainait parterre. Puis s'arrêta un instant, ayant repéré quelque chose plus loin qu'il ramassa. Il le secoua et le mangea avant de se remettre en marche. Il avala de travers et ouvrit la bouche pour boire l'eau de la pluie qui tombait à verse. Fallait qu'il arrête de ramasser ce qui trainait parterre pour le manger.

Genji était dans le bar comme souvent et se frayait un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Il buvait verre sur verre, jusqu'à ce que Ruka l'arrête et lui parle. Mais comme toujours, il ne répondit pas. Elle était collante, pourquoi elle le laissait pas boire tranquillement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait sur sa vie ? Rien. Il buvait pour oublier, pour noyer sa tristesse, sa colère, tout. Il buvait pour ne plus penser.

Le patron l'appela pour qu'il le suive. Au sous-sol, il retrouva son père qui se moqua de lui et voulait voir sa façon de se battre. Il le provoqua jusqu'à ce que son fils frappe, mais le vieux yakuza fut plus rapide. Ils recommencèrent, cette fois Genji tomba même à terre, l'alcool ne l'aidant pas à rester debout correctement. Son père lui donna une leçon sur le pouvoir et la hiérarchie.

Après cette humiliante défaite, Genji resta assis sur les marches menant au sous-sol. Ruka vint en face de lui. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais il la repoussa deux fois et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle répliqua qu'elle pensait être sa petite amie. Genji parla de coucher avec elle, mais fut surpris qu'elle accepte aussi simplement. Lui qui voulait simplement l'effrayer pour qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille. Il prétexta un mal de reins et s'en alla. Ruka ne l'attirait en aucune façon, il voulait Serizawa. En plus, depuis quand elle était sa petite amie ? Ce rôle appartenait à Tamao.

Takiya marchait dans la rue, ayant mal là où son père l'avait frappé. Il pris une cigarette, mais son briquet était vide. Un inconnu alluma un briquet devant lui. Genji le remercia d'un signe de tête et pu allumer sa cigarette. L'homme en face de lui, lui offrit le briquet et le regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de continuer son chemin. Takiya le suivit du regard. Mais on l'appela sur son téléphone.

Genji arriva à l'hôpital, dans la chambre où son père était. Il s'était fait tiré dessus dans une ruelle. Takiya demanda poliment aux hommes du clan de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. Quand ils furent tous sortis, il regarda son père qui avait l'air si faible. Il versa une larme en lui parlant. Dire qu'ils s'étaient battu ensemble plus tôt dans la soirée. La tristesse et la colère l'envahirent encore une fois. Si seulement Tamao était là.

Le lendemain, Genji se relevait, cheveux en bataille, le visage égratigné. En face, Rinda-man. Les coups de Takiya semblait n'avoir aucun effets sur le rouquin. Serizawa regardait la scène, n'ayant pas pu résister à l'envie de voir Genji. Takiya réussi à parer le coup de pied de Rinda-man. Il semblait avoir quelque chose de différent chez Genji, même si une pluie de coup déferlait sur lui. Il tenait à peine debout, mais voulait continuer. Tamao le retint par l'épaule, mais il voulut avancer. Serizawa ne lâcha pas, ayant une partie de la veste de Genji dans la main. Même s'il était en colère contre lui, il voulait pas voir son amant se faire abimer de la sorte. Rinda-man lui dit qu'il devait recommencer à zéro.

Takiya se dégagea de la prise de Serizawa, marcha vers le rouquin, mais s'écroula. Tamao et Rinda-man s'affrontèrent du regard. Serizawa aurait tant voulu faire comprendre à son amant sa façon de penser, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait changer. Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours tout lui dire, ce n'était pas une solution.

Genji ne repris conscience que le soir. Il était sur le sofa du toit. Chuta et Makise lui demandèrent comment il se sentait. C'était Serizawa qui l'avait transporté jusque là. Takiya disait qu'il aurait préféré mourir, la vie n'était pas censé être meilleure après ? Un bruit de crépitement et de la fumé attira leur attention. Chuta et Makise allèrent voir: le gymnase était en feu. Genji avança péniblement jusqu'au grillage du toit. Tokio et Serizawa arrivèrent. Ils avaient trouvé un briquet venant d'Hosen.

Makise s'énerva et voulait y aller tout de suite, mais Genji ne réagit pas et regardait les flammes dévorer le bâtiment. Il était absorbé par la contemplation du brasier. Tokio avança et parla à son ancien ami du collège. Tamao regardait Takiya de loin. Genji détourna enfin le regard du gymnase et prétexta que l'immeuble était déjà une ruine, ce n'était pas grave. Il demanda un clope à Chuta, il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui, se coucher et tenter de se vider l'esprit. Son indifférence énervait Tokio qui décida d'aller s'occuper d'Hosen tout seul.

Takiya répliqua que Tokio n'était pas en état de se battre. Serizawa restait spectateur de toute la scène. Il avait vraiment pas envie de participer à la discussion. Tokio avança vers Genji et le frappa. Chuta tenta de l'arrêter, mais il le mit de côté. Genji répéta ses paroles et se pris un nouveau coup. Makise voulu intervenir, mais lui aussi se fit mettre de côté. Tokio en avait marre de la pitié des autres, mais Genji voulait pas le frapper. Il était encore dans un sale état après son combat contre Rinda-man et il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre son ancien ami de collège.

Mais Tokio n'abandonnait pas, il voulait leur montrer que sa tête était solide. Après un moment à se faire hurler dessus, Takiya repoussa Tokio, d'accord pour le frapper puisqu'il le demandait. Il avait tellement de frustration à évacuer. Il se préparait à recevoir son coup, Genji avançait lentement. Il allait lui donner un coup de poing, mais Serizawa bloqua son bras et le regardait. Takiya n'insista pas. Il s'en alla, loin d'eux. Pourquoi ils avaient tous décidé de lui pourrir sa journée ?

Genji s'était couché près de l'eau, repensant à ce que Ken lui avait dit. Serizawa l'avait trouvé, il se redressa pour voir le visiteur. Il savait où le trouver. Tamao monta les marches pour le rejoindre, le dépasser et regarder les docks. Takiya le regarda un moment. Il se sentait dépendant de lui, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus simplement le prendre dans ses bras. Maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus que droit à ce regard déçut, de reproches.

Tamao commença à parler. Genji n'avait fait qu'amener le chaos à Suzuran, qu'il se surestime s'il croit arriver à unifier le lycée tout seul. Des reproches, il les méritait, il le savait. Ces derniers temps, rien allait, il faisait tout de travers, mais il allait changer ça. Chuta l'appela. Genji se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda Tamao, mais ce dernier regardait vers l'eau.

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un corbeau.

Il pris son élan et sauta sous le regard de Serizawa. Il le suivit du regard en souriant. Tamao se dit qu'à partir de maintenant, ça irait mieux. Il serait presque prêt à aller le voir ce soir, presque. Takiya avait enfin compris, il avait réagit. Il retrouvait enfin son "rival" comme il l'avait connu. Il ne manquait plus que le résultat.

Genji et ses amis rendirent une petite visite à Hosen. Les cranes rasé leur faisait face, ils ne s'écartèrent que pour laisser passer Narumi, leur chef. Takiya le reconnu comme celui qui lui avait donné un briquet. Il voulu savoir s'il était responsable de l'incendie du gymnase. Il pris la réponse de Narumi pour un oui et annonça que la bataille serait pour le lendemain au lycée Hosen.

Genji commença à partir, suivit de ses hommes, mais fit subitement demi-tour et avança rapidement vers Narumi. Cela eu pour effet de faire avancer les cranes rasés et les camarades de Takiya. Mais ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas et mis une cigarette entre les lèvres de Taiga et l'alluma avec le briquet de ce dernier. Maintenant, ils étaient quitte. Le GPS s'en alla cette fois.

De retour à Suzuran, Genji prit une grand initiative. Il décida de s'adresser à tous les étudiants en parlant dans le micro de la salle de radio. Sa voix raisonnait dans tous les bâtiments. Il parlait sans retenu. Dehors, Serizawa et sa bande entendaient tout. Genji continuait de parler, incertain, cherchant ses mots, essayant de convaincre des gens de se joindre à sa cause. C'était comme se mettre à nu devant eux, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour toucher le plus de monde.

Sous ses yeux, la lettre et le carnet de Ken. Takiya demandait de l'aide pour détruire Hosen, c'était son seul moyen de constituer une armée rapidement. Il éteignit la machine et soupira. Il pouvait pas faire plus. Il prit tout son temps pour rentrer chez lui, après son passage à la radio, il avait pas envie de croiser du monde. Et surtout pas lui.

Mais Tamao lui sourit en l'attendant contre le mur de l'entrée. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que tout avait dégénéré, si cela faisait un moment qu'il négligeait son amant. Et pourtant, il avait cette impression que cela faisait des années que le froid durait. Et ce sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Il l'aurait sûrement jamais avouer, mais là, il aurait été près à crier sa dépendance. Oui, il était dépendant de Serizawa.

Et sa première réaction fut de le serrer dans ses bras, sa tête niché dans les cheveux longs de Tamao. Cela lui avait tant manqué, ce simple contact physique, le simple fait de rester en sa présence, sentir son souffle. Il finit pas le lâcher quand même, n'importe qui aurai pu venir et les surprendre. Ils n'étaient pas près à l'avouer, rien ne changerai à Suzuran, mais plus jamais Genji ne négligerait son Seri. Plus jamais. Takiya voulut prendre le visage de son amant dans ses mains pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier l'arrêta. Il s'en alla, mains dans les poches, content de lui, laissant un Genji un peu déconcerté, mais rassuré.

Le lendemain, les frères Mikami comptaient le peu de personnes qu'ils étaient. Les étudiants avaient préféré rester dans le lycée à les observer en riant. Ils n'étaient qu'une quarantaine, Makise se sentait responsable à cause de sa défaite contre Hosen. Les Ichinen arrivèrent, mais à la vu du petit groupe que Genji avait réuni, ils ne croyaient pas en la victoire et repartirent.

Izaki n'était plus très convaincu non plus, Hosen allait être deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Makise n'en avait que faire et Chuta était motivé. Ils attendaient tous une réaction de Genji, qu'il donne le signal. Mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire.

-Allez-vous en. On laisse tomber.

Il les surpris tous. Takiya leur dit que c'était perdu d'avance et dissout le GPS. Mais Makise et Chuta ne l'entendaient pas de la même façon et ne voulaient pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il frappa Chuta pour qu'il le laisse partir. Il savait qu'ils ne comprendraient peut être pas. Genji marchait vers Hosen tout seul, bien décider à pas emmener ses camarades vers un massacre. Il allait en sortir en piteux état de cette bataille, sûrement, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il ne serait plus égoïste. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivé là, à lui de réparer ses erreurs. Si Tamao avait l'air de lui avoir pardonné, il allait lui prouver que cette fois, il avait vraiment changé.

A Suzuran, Serizawa avait compris que Genji allait se battre tout seul. Tokaji réfléchissait déjà comment battre Hosen après la défaite de ce dernier. Tamao aimerait qu'il arrête de parler de ça. Il s'inquiétait pour son amant, dans quel état il allait le retrouver. Mais les frères Mikami arrivèrent, tout joyeux. Tokaji pensait que le GPS était mort, mais ils affirmèrent le contraire et que Tokio devait faire attention à sa tête car c'était le moment d'aller se battre. Serizawa sourit en coin. S'il acceptait, ce serait normal, de plus, il pourrait rassembler assez de monde pour enfin anéantir Hosen. Et surtout, il pourrait éviter le massacre de Takiya et enfin se battre à ses côtés.

…

Genji avançait, attachant ses cheveux. Il arriva à Hosen, seul face à une centaine de lycéens. Ils le regardaient, se demandant pourquoi le reste Suzuran n'était pas avec lui. Mais Takiya répliqua qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour les décimer. Il s'élança contre l'armée de chauves. Ils affluaient sans fin, Genji les accueillait à coups de poing et de pied. Le leader de Suzuran ne se laissait pas faire, mais tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent. En effet, le GPS arrivait, mais accompagné de Serizawa et son armée personnelle. Ils s'étaient alliée. Serizawa s'avança un peu plus que les autres pour dire une phrase qu'il aurait jamais cru dire un jour.

-Vous avez malmené notre chef !

Genji les regarda, étonné, surtout de la part de Tamao. Il savait combien ça du lui coûter de dire ça devant tout ce monde et sourit. Tous se préparaient à se battre. Narumi donna rendez-vous à Takiya sur le toit pour un duel. La bataille entre Suzuran et Hosen pouvait vraiment commencer. Les coups pleuvaient de toute part. Il était facile de perdre le fil en un battement de cil. Tamao s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, fallait encore faire le ménage. En effet, à peine Serizawa et Genji montaient les marches, qu'un flot de chauves arriva, leur barrant le passage. Les frères Mikami décidèrent de s'occuper de leurs cas, laissant la voie libre pour les autres. Étage suivant, ce fut au tour de Makise de quitter le groupe pour faire du ménage.

Au prochain étage, Chuta se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Tokaji se joignit à lui. Au dernier étage avant le toit, le passage était barricadé avec des chaises et des chaînes. Matoba les accueillit. Quelque étudiants s'occupèrent de dégager le chemin, pendant que les autres s'occupaient des chauves. Takiya, Tamao et Shun les massacraient. Le passage était dégagé, le blond se mit dos à son chef.

-Je suis content d'être avec toi, dit Izaki.

Il repartit dans la bataille contre Matoba. Il ne restait plus que Serizawa et Genji qui montaient, mais Ryo était sur le chemin. Il voulait juste se battre contre Tamao. Ce dernier avait un compte à régler avec lui. Takiya monta les marches lourdement et s'arrêta pour prévenir Urushibara qu'il avait choisit la mauvaise carte. Sur le toit, Narumi attendait, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il en but avant de la lancer à Genji qui se ressourça avec. Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans cette dernière bataille à corps perdu.

Du côté de Serizawa, ce dernier ne faisait que se défendre. Il paraît les coups un moment, puis ne fit qu'encaisser à la fin. Il tomba même dans les chaises en bas d'un escalier. Mais il se releva comme si de rien n'était, effrayant son adversaire qui tenta de donner des coups de poing, sans grands effets. Tamao passait enfin à l'offensive. Il avait Takiya à soutenir, fallait qu'il arrête de s'amuser et en finir au plus vite.

Sur le toit, aucun des deux leader ne faiblissaient. Leurs mouvements n'étaient plus aussi coordonnées, mais ils restaient debout. Tout à coup, Washio apparut, un couteau en main. Il allait se jeter sur Genji, mais Tatsuya l'arrêta à temps. Narumi avança en trainant et le frappa. Ils entendirent la porte du toit s'ouvrir et Serizawa apparut tranquillement. Takiya et Tamao se regardaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, pas sous les yeux de son amant.

Le combat reprit. Ils étaient plus lents, mais mettaient toutes leurs forces dans chacun des coups portés. Les jambes de Genji tremblaient. Narumi donnait un coup, il en recevait deux ou trois en retour et finit par s'écrouler, sans pouvoir se relever. Takiya regarda Tatsuya en souriant avant d'avancer vers Serizawa et de manquer de s'écrouler. Heureusement, Tamao le rattrapa et le remis debout.

-Notre chef a besoin d'aide, se moqua-t-il.

Mais Genji avait juste besoin d'une épaule et bien plus, mais il ne pouvait pas trop en demander pour l'instant. Tout Suzuran rentrait victorieux, enfin réunit. Alors qu'ils partaient, Washio les observait près d'un mur. Takiya lui fit signe de les rejoindre, après avoir cherché l'approbation de Serizawa dans son regard.

….

Dernier jour des troisième année à Suzuran. Ils avaient leurs diplômes en poches. Tamao, accompagné de Tokaji, des frères Mikami, Makise, Izaki et Chuta, marchait à travers la foule.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Tokaji.  
-C'est un secret, répondit Serizawa.  
-Dis-le.  
-Tu fais chier.

Il n'allait pas avouer ses projets d'avenir. Il pouvait pas leur dire que maintenant, lui et Takiya, allaient passer leur temps ensembles. Genji allait pour la dernière fois affronter Rinda-man. Tout le monde était là pour regarder. Tamao pariait une fois de plus sur son amant, mais quelque soit le résultat, ce soir, Takiya avait pas mal de chose à rembourser. Ce dernier se retourna pour observer son Seri, puis regarda son adversaire. Rinda-man était toujours aussi puissant, mais Genji réussit à lui faire mettre un genoux à terre. Cela devenait intéressant. Takiya pris de l'élan avant de s'élancer sur le deuxième année.

**Fin**

Je finis comme le film, na XD Je pense pas que j'en ai fini avec Crows...Mais au moins, j'aurai fini les deux film ;-) Et pis pourquoi pas une fic sur Hosen un jour ? C'est vrai que Crows, ce n'est pas un film d'action, mais un yaoi, il y a trop de sous-entendu et de plan bizarre pour que ce soit un hasard XD


End file.
